legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartlake City Brick Box (41431)
Heartlake City Brick Box is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description Give a gift that keeps on giving with this LEGO® Heartlake City Friends Brick Box (41431). Inside the pretty purple brick box are all the elements to build 6 sets from Heartlake City. Each scene transforms into a different scene, giving hours of imaginative play as kids create, play and build again. Flexible fun x 6! There are a trio of fun scenes to build and then transform: the café playset becomes a wading pool, the colorful music shop turns into a DJ booth and performance stage, and the horse park transforms into a treehouse playset. These scenes all fit together to make the ultimate place to hang out, where the Friends girls and their small toy animals can watch a performance from their treehouse or wading pool! Discovering the world with friends Introduce your child to Heartlake City where they can explore their interests – from science and nature to music and sports – accompanied by the girls from LEGO® Friends. *Inspire hours of imaginative play with this LEGO® Creative box containing all the bricks needed to construct 3 scenes, each of which can be built into a second, different scene, then combined to form one cool composite Heartlake City hangout. *This 321-piece set becomes a toy café, a horse park and a toy music shop with fun accessories and 2 mini-dolls to encourage imaginative play. Kids can rebuild each element into a new scene or join them together. *Kids can explore a range of passions when playing with this toy playset’s 6 scenes, from animal care to performing on stage. And by adding extra LEGO® bricks from other sets they can expand their creative, imaginative play. *This Heartlake City Brick Box (41431) is a great birthday, holiday or anytime-surprise gift for kids aged 5+ who love toys that create open-ended play. It makes a top gift for children who have a range of interests. *The creative brick box measures just over 7” (18cm) high and 13” (35cm) wide, making it a convenient way to enjoy LEGO® fun away from the home. And by adding bricks from other sets, kids can get lost in a world of creative play! *No batteries are needed for these rebuildable toys, so the fun never ends. Kids can enjoy the feeling of independent play and being a ‘self-starter' without needing to ask grown-ups for batteries. *This LEGO® playset comes with clear, easy-to-follow instructions for all 6 scenes, meaning even those with little LEGO building experience will be off the blocks and playing with their fun toy in no time at all. *Introduce kids to Heartlake City, a world of endless possibilities where children will be immersed in open-ended play in the company of their best LEGO® Friends Olivia, Andrea, Mia, Stephanie and Emma. *LEGO® Friends toy playsets meet the highest industry standards, which ensures they are easy for little fingers to pick up, place and pull apart – it's been that way since 1958. *At The LEGO Group, we drop, squash, twist, heat, bite, scratch and stretch the bricks in this and all our playsets to ensure they meet the highest global safety and quality standards. Gallery 41431-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41431 alt2.jpg|The horse park. 41431 alt3.jpg|The wading pool, DJ booth, stage and treehouse. 41431 alt4.JPG|The music shop. 41431 alt5.JPG|The café. 41431 alt6.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41431 alt7.JPG|Set blueprint. 41431 alt8.JPG|Set blueprint. 41431BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Mia Sets Category:Olivia Sets